The Curse of the Harvest Moon
by hamishwarfare
Summary: Long ago, a terrible evil walked the land. How will the world survive when the creature returns to continue its destruction. Lilo and Stitch American Dragon crossover rated T for safety only.
1. Chapter 1

Picture black. Then picture my avatar slowly walk onto the screen from the left hand side "umm, hi. I'm hamishwarfare's muse. Something bad happened in his life that caused me to go to sleep for a very long time. He says that he got me to wake up again by using something very special from some fools. He didn't tell me who the fools where or what he used. He was going to post a new chapter for "The Underdogs" when his hard drive went to sleep. He tried to wake it up by doing the same thing he did to get me to wake up, but it didn't work. Fortunately his daddy said he could use his computer to write on until his hard drive wakes up. So let me introduce his latest story" and with that she bows to you all before skipping off the screen.

* * *

A Wolf in Lilo's Clothing Story

**The Curse of the Harvest Moon**

**Part 1**

**The Beginning**

_Long, long ago, before the time of myth and legend. When the age of man was still young, there lived a man and his family. The man's life was hard, working long hours on a farm, but it was also happy. The man had a beautiful wife who was true and honest to him, and he was honest to her. He also had the most precious gift any __being could give; a wonderful baby girl. Every day he would go to work on a farm before first light, and came home after dark. He would be tired, hungry and sore; but as soon as he entered his small accommodation, all of it washed away thanks to the sight of his lovely wife holding his child. He couldn't have been happier._

_Then, one fateful day, during the harvest moon, the man came home from a hard days work to find his house ablaze. Fearing the worst, the man rushed in with out a second thought to his health. What he found, no devil could match. There in the middle of the room, in a pool of their own blood, was his wife holding onto there daughter for dear life. The heat was so great in the house that the blood on the floor had dried. Crouching over his family, he could still see the fear in his wife eyes and the hands of his child clutching onto her clothing for dear life. They where dead; brutally murdered and from the look of his wife's dress, she had been violated as well._

_The heat drove him out of the building, but he did not leave the area. Collapsing onto his knees, he cried, screamed, to the gods to bring his family back; but they didn't. Snow started to fall around the house as the night went on, but the man didn't move. Still kneeling, still crying his soul out to the gods. He was in so much pain, so much anger that his water filled eyes didn't notice the crisp white of the snow change to a bloody red._

_The gods of old may not have been listening, but the spirit of the harvest moon was. A beam launched from the moon and surrounded the man, but still__ he did not move. A being appeared in front of him, but still he did not move. It wasn't until the being spoke to the man that he moved. It asked him if he wanted the power to get revenge on the people that did this to his loved ones. With a glare that could turn the fiercest of wolves, and a desire no mortal could match, the man told the being yes._

_The fire of the building surrounded the man as he screamed in pain. The being laughed loudly as the man grew bigger, faster and harrier__; his eyes absorbing all the pain that the fire created, growing black and empty. The cry of the man changed into a howl as the transformation completed. No longer a man, no longer mortal; he was a monster; a giant dog like monster. The most efficient and ruthless killing machine that has ever set foot on this earth._

_The monster hunted down and killed every single person that attacked his family; slaughtering them without emotion. Once they where dead the man truly lost himself within the monster; the being that changed him told the monster to gather souls for him, and to never stop killing until he gave the command. For almost a century, the monster hunted and killed without mercy, killing both man and mystical alike. The only time the people got any rest was during the day, and during the harvest moon._

_Many had tried to kill the monster, but none had succeeded. The only clue that anyone had to the monsters weakness was the fact he was never seen during the day. However, that was only a guess. Eventually an alliance was formed between man and the magical creatures of the land, the only time such a thing has happened. The best warriors of each race were choosing to hunt the creature down, but still they failed. That was when the dragon lord got involved._

_He__ tracked down the monster to his den, and then on the day of the harvest moon, he attacked. He thought he had the advantage because it was daylight outside, but he was wrong. The monster was weaker than reported, but still far from vulnerable. The battle between the monster and the dragon lord was fierce and brutal but the dragon was winning, that is until nightfall. With the light of the harvest moon touching the creature his strength, speed and endurance was amplified, making the battle a stalemate. The dragon lord started to use his wings. By flying into the air, he was out of reach of the razor claws of the monster. Or, so he thought._

_The creature howled to the moon, and a beam of light surrounded him. The light changed the creature. His huge body became sleeker, his muzzle shrank in size a little but his canines grew longer. His ears changed shape, looking more like bat ears than dog-ears and his eyes changed from the empty black to blood red. The final thing that changed about the monster was that it grew a set of bat like wings from its shoulder blades._

_The fight continued until the moon was right in the middle of the sky. The dragon lord and the monster where locked in battle and so the monster could not give the souls he'd gathered for the harvest moon. This caused something unexpected. The light of the moon once again hit the monster but instead of growing powerful, the creature withered. Every part of the monster shrank in size before turning into dust. The monster was defeated._

_The dragon lord returned to the people, and the people celebrated. However, the dragon lord did not join in. He was worried about what the creature had said to him. The only thing that the creature said in its entire existence: treasure this defeat, but do not think the war is over. I will return and when I do, the world will be covered in the light of the blood moon…_

"…and that, young one, is the story of Red Moon the Uncrushable" An old Chinese person said to his grand son, who was wearing a red tracksuit top and a pair of jean shorts.

"yo G that story was cool…"

"It was no story, Jake. That really happened"

"Wow gramps, that's really intense. But why are you telling me this?"

"Because, young one, the dragon council fears that Red Moon will return this harvest moon and central park is where he was vanquished."

"But what makes you say he coming back this year?"

"It is prophesized that the year he returns, the 6 full moons before the harvest moon will be red. Last night was the second full moon that was red."

"Well, if he dose show his ugly face. He'll get his werepire butt kicked by the am-drag"

"Jake, this is a battle we cannot win with strength. The dragon lord of old was said to be the most powerful dragon to ever live, and he was at equal with the beast" the old man said with fear written in his eyes.

"Are you saying that this Moon guy is stronger than the dark dragon?" Jake said, matching the seriousness of his grandfather.

"I do not know; but it is highly likely. So we'll be training you harder than you ever have"

"aww man"

_16 weeks later_

Over on the opposite side of the United States, on the island of Kauai we find our heroes, Lilo and Stitch. At this moment in time they where walking across town. Its been just over half a year since Lilo went to Scotland and became a werewolf and in that year some pretty weird stuff happened. First off that convention was very useful to Nani. Even though she was not there for the entire thing, she still managed to pick up the skills required to become the assistant manager of the Birds of Paradise Hotel. To say that was money was no longer a problem was a bit of an understatement.

But that's not important. What is important is that Lilo and Victoria are still friends. You see Lilo was a little scared about telling Victoria she was a werewolf, so at first she didn't. It took her almost a week after Victoria returned from her vacation to build up the courage to tell her; and when she did, Victoria didn't believe her. I mean aliens sure, that could be believable, but a werewolf? It was then that vicotria noticed the furry belt that Lilo was wearing and asked if she could try it on.

This was what Lilo could show to her to prove that she was a werewolf. So without touching it Lilo uncoiled her tail from around her waist and allowed it to sway back and forth behind her. At first Victoria thought the tail was fake, but when Lilo allowed her to try and pull it off she found that it wouldn't come off. Lilo then moved her hair behind her ears to show her how much they had changed. Finally Lilo moved so they where staring directly at each other, it was here that Victoria noticed the cat like look to Lilo's eyes.

From there it was just a bombardment of questions: what's it like? What can you do? Can you control yourself when you're a werewolf? Can you change at will? Can you see and smell better than before? And many other questions of a similar nature. Yes, Lilo had nothing to worry about, especially when Victoria learnt that Lilo had complete control over the werewolf curse. She didn't show Victoria, because she they where at Victoria's house and her parents might see.

Another thing that Lilo discovered that day, was that her sense of smell was even better than back in Scotland. There was a smell of pine trees around her, so Lilo innocently asked if they had a pine cent around there, or if she's been in contact with one. The look on Victoria's face was of shock, because not only did she now have a pine sent in the house, she hasn't been near anything that smelled of pine since her vacation, and that was over a week ago. This shocked Lilo quite a bit but it also excited her.

Jumba studied Lilo at every available opportunity. This was the first time anything like this could be recorded and he wanted to get as much information on it as possible. He worked out how much extra food Lilo consumed; not that much at all. He examined how much stronger her 'normal' self was; almost twice as strong as she was before. He tested her endurance when she was 'normal'. There was no test long enough; Lilo's endurance was greater than Stitch's and she was also faster. He took some blood and tested it to see if there was anything different; her white blood cells had doubled in size, as well as her red blood cells. Her white blood cells where also much more aggressive. Yes, he had a new project to work on and Lilo didn't mind that much. Well, that is before he showed her the needle to take some blood.

Everything seemed to be going pretty well, that was until the full moon came to the island. For three days Lilo looked like a giant wolf cub. She couldn't leave the house and that got very annoying. She managed to convince Stitch to get morpholomew and see if he could change her into the old Lilo. Stitch got him and Lilo had a picture of herself ready for him. He did his whole change his face then the entire persons body to match the picture, only it didn't work. Lilo was still covered in fur.

They tried several times and each time she came out furry. She got so desperate that she got a picture of Nani and asked morpholomew to change her into Nani. The result was quite a bit different that what she expected. She expected two things; one to become Nani, and the more likely option of just staying the same. But what actually happened was that she did indeed became Nani; except for the fact she was now a fur covered wolf like Nani. This got Jumba, who arrived shortly after the second time Lilo tried to transform using morpholomew, thinking, and went off to theorise. As he did that, Lilo and Stitch got a whole load of pictures and just had fun seeing what people would look like if they where in Lilo's situation. From then on, each full moon has just been one big game.

Lilo snaps out of her drift in space, as she notices the dirt road they started walking up. She really enjoyed walking up this path now, thanks to Sasami. Sasami was a very keen gardener and the road they where on right now was bordered by cherry trees. How Sasami got the trees was a mystery to Lilo but she guessed it had something to do with Sasami being a druid. After several turns, they came to a house that looked remarkably like their own, except for the fact it had a veranda sticking out of the front of it, beside the set of stairs leading up to the door.

Before the house however, was a breath taking garden. The dirt road that they where on divided two perfectly green lawns bordered by the large trees of the forest. There was a small pond in the centre of the lawn to the left of them, and beautiful flowers surrounded it. The right hand side lawn has a single tree growing in the centre of it. The veranda had several baskets of flowers, as well as a table, some chairs and French windows leading into the house.

Lilo was going to knock on the door, when she noticed a newspaper was lying on the table beside a cup of coffee. Walking over to the table, they heard the Scottish national anthem playing from within the house. They walked through the door and instantly got chills down their back. Not because of the décor, or seeing something inappropriate; no it was because of the air conditioning. The air conditioning was on so high that Lilo could swear she could see her breath. Within a blink of an eye, Lilo changed her smooth skin to match that of Stitch's, covered in black fur. It was here that Hamish's head appeared from the kitchen,

"ah lass, so good of you to come. Umm why are you covered in your fur?"

"Hamish it's freezing in here! How you can live like this I'll never know"

"_chuckle_ sorry about that, I'll turn down the AC for you." Hamish said before his disappeared back into the kitchen "would you like a drink of anything? Or perhaps something to eat?" he continued as he shuffled around the other room.

"No thanks we're fine" Lilo said as she sat down on the sofa with Stitch right beside her. They could actually tell when Hamish turned off the air conditioning it was that cold.

"well why don't we go out onto the veranda. It's a lovely morning and I think I left my coffee out there." Hamish said as he appeared in the sitting room. He was wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt with a pair of khaki combat shorts and hiking boots.

Now, that they where sitting in the warmth of the Hawaiian air, Lilo returned her fur back within her.

"so what was it that you wanted to talk about Hamish?" Lilo asked once all her fur had changed into golden brown skin.

"Well you remember when you told me that you'd like to fight bad mythical creatures that are causing mayhem?"

"oh yeah, I remember that. It was just after you got settled in with Sasami. Hey where is Sasami anyway?"

"She's out back gardening right now. But back to what I was saying. I've heard that there are dragon sightings in New York city. There are reports of property damage, but no real injuries. You want to take a look into it for your first case?"

"Wow, New York city. I've always wanted to go there. And I bet you want to go there as well Stitch; to see a truly massive earth city?"

"IH IH!"

"_chuckle_ well I guess that's the two of you all set, but there is one person that we need to get the ok with, and that's Nani." Hearing this both Lilo and Stitch gave a loud gulp. "I take it she'll likely say no"

"Yeah probably; we really made her angry the other day."

"Oh, what did you two do?" Hamish said as he looked at them over the rim of his cup.

"Well, she had just come back from a date with David and they where talking at the door while me and Stitch where trying to get to sleep. They just went on and on and on, and some of the stuff they where saying was far too mature for my sensitive ears. So, me and Stitch helped them cool down by dumping a bucket of ice cold water onto their heads."

Hearing this Hamish spat out his coffee and started chocking slightly, but from the look on his face, you could tell he was trying to laugh. After several seconds, Hamish managed to catch himself and return his breathing to normal.

"Lilo, as your social service officer I have to say that was very wrong of you; you shouldn't have down that to your sister and David."

"and what if you weren't my social service officer?"

"I wish I could have been there to see their faces" Hamish finished with a huge grin. Just as he said that however, he got slapped on the head with a glove.

"How could you encourage her to do that to her older sister?" a blue woman with long blue hair and golden eyes said from behind Hamish, she too had a smile on her face.

"What? I said she shouldn't have done it." Hamish said as he turned around to face her.

"yes, but you also said you wished you could have seen it" Sasami finished as she took her gardening glove off his head.

"Admit it, you wish you could have seen it as well" Lilo said with an accusing smile. Stitch was too busy laughing at the memory to focus on the conversation.

"Why do I need to wish, when I can just ask the trees to show me?" Sasami said before laughing "Ah its good to see your still mischievous Lilo"

"hey Sasami. I love your garden, it's beautiful"

"Why thank you Lilo. But how do you like Hamish's idea of going to New York to search out this dragon?"

"It sounds like lots of fun, but I don't think Nani will let us go" Lilo said with a downcast expression.

"Well, there's no harm in asking. So let's go and see if she'll allow you guys to travel. Who knows I might even be able to convince her to change her mind if she dose say no" Hamish said as he got up from his position at the table and went into the house.

"This could be the start of a whole new adventure Stitch." Lilo said as she got down from her chair and followed Hamish into the house.

"I think you may be right Lilo"

* * *

Thank you all for waiting so patiently. I'm hoping to return to a normal, or better, updating routine. I don't know when "The Underdogs" will update again. It all depends on whether I can get my hard drive working again without damaging it. At worst I'll have to write the chapter all over again, and it was a long chapter. Oh and before I forget; Disney owns everything except Hamish and Sasami who are mine and red moon the uncrushable who belongs to cydra(used with permission). So until the next time. Be well! 


	2. Part 2: Scouting the Area

Sorry for the pause there, but i was stuck doing two jobs at once. but now I'm back to one job and it has much better hours, and better pay. it also gives me the evenings free so I can do writing then; which should mean more updates...what, why don't you believe me?

* * *

**The Curse of the Harvest Moon**

**Part 2**

**Scouting the Area**

Before they even realised it, Lilo and Stitch were looking at the stairs of their house, with Hamish standing right behind them. Sasami would have been there as well, but she still had quite a lot of gardening to do and wanted to get it finished. After escorting Hamish into the house, Lilo ran off to search for Nani while Stitch accompanied Hamish into the kitchen. As soon as Hamish set foot into the kitchen, he was greeted by a yelp before something dashed right passed him. Hamish just sighed before he went to sit down at the table. It was always the same; Hamish came into the house followed by a shrike and a blur, and all from the same person. Sure enough, just after Hamish sat down, Pleakly came back into the room with his wig on.

"still not use to me knowing that you're an alien, are ya Pleakly?" Hamish said from his position at the table.

"oh its you Hamish. No, I'm use to you knowing that I'm an alien. What I'm not use to is the fact that so many other people on this planet know. I'm not taking any more chances. I'm putting on my wig at every available opportunity"

"then why don't you wear it all the time?"

"Do you know how hot, sweaty and itchy this thing gets if you wear it for too long? No you don't. You could probably use one though"

"Hey, I'll have ya know I have quite a lot of hair for my age. And at least I can be proud of the fact I don't have hair, unlike you"

"Hey its for my earth disguise!"

"Sure it is" Hamish said as he leaned back into the chair with a knowing smile.

Before Pleakly could comment any further however, Lilo walks into the room with Nani right on her tail.

"Ah Nani, how are ya doing?"

"I'm alright thanks. But what's this about you taking Lilo and Stitch to New York to do some dragon hunting?"

"right to the point as always. Well not long after I got settled in, Lilo came to me and asked if I knew of any evil creatures that she could stop. At first I thought she was playing with me. But she was very serious about it. She said it was like her destiny or something. So I told her that I would look for anything that sounded like it could be related to what she was talking about. I asked Sasami about it, but she wasn't much help. It seems that the night elves are an elusive race even to the magical creatures of the world."

"Why's that?" Lilo interrupted.

"I never bothered to ask. If she wanted ta tell me she would have said. But anyway, there were quite a number of reports of strange sighting and other stuff, but the dragon sighting in New York where the most common, and since its still the United States I thought it would be a good thing to start with."

Nani was quiet for a little bit of time as she debated the thought of Lilo fighting evil.

"I don't know why I should. I trust she's already told you about that stunt she pulled the other day."

"yea I heard about that. I can't say anything about that. But just think, with Lilo and Stitch gone, you'll get some well deserved time away from your sister. You wouldn't have to worry about her at all; I give you my word I'll look after her all the way to the end if I have too." Hearing this Nani finally made her decision. She would allow Lilo and Stitch to go to New York with Hamish. '_an actual vacation away from Lilo!. No worries, or cares at home with David!_'

With the yes guaranteed, Nani and Hamish talked over the finer details of what would be happening while Lilo and Stitch went off to tell Victoria what was happening. Even though Victoria would not be going with them, Lilo felt like she should tell her. Besides, Lilo remembered that Victoria has actually been to New York and could tell her all the good places to visit.

The visit was a short one, because Victoria's parents where about to have some friends over, but with the time that they had to talk Victoria talked about going up the statue of liberty and looking up at the empire building. Both of which where a lot bigger in real life that they looked in magazines or books. But before they could continue Lilo and Stitch had to leave so that Victoria could get ready, so with happy faces and goodbyes Lilo and Stitch went back home.

As the two of them finally made it back to their house, Hamish was just coming down the steps.

"Oh lass, get yourself packed. I've got the flights sorted. We leave early tomorrow morning, so make sure you also get to bed early, ok." And with Lilo agreeing, Hamish walked off to get himself packed.

For the rest of the afternoon; Lilo, with a little help from Nani, got together about a weeks worth of cloths packed into a suitcase. Hamish didn't say how long they were going for but Nani figured that if it was going to be any longer than that, she'd bite his head off. Stitch also got some cloths together; though not as much as Lilo. He figured that it would be easier to go around dressed like Kenny than a dog, and if this investigation involved asking people questions, they would probably be happier with a boy in their home than a dog.

Well, after they got all the things that they needed, Lilo and Stitch had an early dinner before getting a bath and then finally going to bed. There was just one problem with this; nether one could get to sleep. They both tossed and turned as they really tried to get some sleep. They knew that they had to get up really early in order to catch the flight.

They kept trying for what felt like hours before Nani came up into the room and asked why they weren't sleeping, that she could hear them from the living room. Both Lilo and Stitch just said that they were both too restless and too excited. Nani just sighed before leaving the room once more to let them get some sleep. Lilo and Stitch both just sighed before they both closed their eyes again.

The next thing that Lilo noticed was that she was beside Stitch in a car, who was still sleeping.

"huh, were are we?" she asked during a yawn. Looking around her she saw though it was quite bright outside, it was still night. She also noticed two figures in front of her, one big person and one woman.

"Ah Lilo, I see your finally awake" Sasami said as she turned to face her.

"did I really fall asleep just like that? I can't even remember you waking me up."

"That's because we didn't" came Hamish's reply. "we decided to let you two sleep on, so I carried the both of you into the car" he added, all the while keeping his eyes in front of him.

"but wait, how am I in my favourite red dress, and how is Stitch dressed like Kenny? Wasn't I in my pyjamas and wasn't Stitch nothing but fur?" hearing the question, Sasami just giggled "I have very delicate fingers." Was all she said. Well Lilo didn't have time to wonder what Sasami had said, because just then Hamish suddenly stopped the car.

"well we're at the airport. So while I get the luggage can you wake Stitch up for me." Well Lilo did as she was asked, and while Hamish collected the luggage, Lilo got Stitch up.

After checking in their luggage, and walking half way around the airport to find their gate, all they had to do was wait, which is what they did. Then something strange happened. Several security guards walked up to Hamish and asked if he could come with them. Lilo, Stitch and Sasami where quite confused at this, but Hamish just shock his head slightly before getting up and going with the guards. He was gone for a little while, but eventually he returned, and had a big smile on his face.

"Hamish, why did those guise want to talk to you?" Sasami asked when he got closer.

"Since we're going after a dragon, and I don't know how tuff dragons are, I brought along some really big ordinance with me. Well the guards thought it was a bomb or something and wanted to haul my butt into jail. But all I had them do was phone this one number and poof, they were acting like me best mates."

"who did you get them to phone?" Lilo asked, wondering who had that kind of power.

"Ah, if I told you that I would have to kill you" he said before laughing, which all of the group joined in on, "hahaha, no seriously. I would have to kill you if I told you" that made them all shut up.

That was the most interesting thing that happened throughout the rest of the trip. The sun was already up when the group got to New York's airport. After collecting their luggage, and finding a taxi, the group was on their way to the hotel. While all this was going on, Stitch's mind was a blank. He was memorised by the tall buildings and endless fields of cars. He was beginning to drool as his mind thought of all the destruction and chaos that he could do here. But his mind was always snapped back to the thought that he was no longer destructive.

Eventually they arrived at the hotel and Lilo and Stitch ran on ahead and entered the place. They were shocked at the inside of the place. It looked like a palace. And every one was so formally dressed that it actually made Lilo and Stitch embarrassed.

"excuse, but are you a guessed at this hotel?" said the receptionist as she walked up to them. before Lilo and Stitch could say anything, Hamish waked up beside them with the suitcases and Sasami beside him.

"Yeah their guests. I booked a room, its under the name Mc Doogle" the receptionist just smiled before going back over to the reception.

"Ah here we are, two adults and two children. Your room's ready for you, here's your key and the room is on the 15th floor. Enjoy your stay at the gramercy park hotel." The lady finished with a smile.

With the four of them now settled in their hotel sweet. Sasami decided to take Lilo and Stitch out to explore the city while Hamish went to see if he could find out where the most localized sightings of weird creatures was. Time seemed to move faster than light as Lilo, Stitch and Sasami explored the city; they wandered around Madison square garden before staring up at the empire state building while standing at its front door. They saw time square, and then walked up Madison Avenue looking at all the shops, and even buying some small pieces here and there.

The last thing they did that day was walk through central park. It was amazing that such a huge space of greenery could be found in the centre of this city. As they walked down it, Sasami got shivers. She could tell that this place, though as nice as it was, had seen terrible times and was cursed because of it. As they walked past Belvedere Lake Sasami's shivers became full blown shakes. She had to get out of the park. There was just too much of a concentration of magic for her too be comfortable with.

Jake was skating down east drive and was just passing Belvedere Lake; when he felt that there was something out of place. Recently the area around the lake was attracting more and more magical creatures of the city, and it seemed to be emitting some sort of magic. His grandpa believed that that was the place was where Red Moon the Uncrushable would manifest in just a few days time. At first Jake was skeptical, but will all the disturbances around there and the cries of doom that the magical creatures cried, he finally believed his grandpa was right.

As he turned away from the lake he noticed a woman sitting on a bench that appeared to be shacking quite forcefully. He wondered what was wrong with her, and was tempted to ask if she was ok, when a small boy and girl came from behind him with a bottle of water. Shrugging his shoulders Jake started to set off when he noticed that the girl had a furry belt. Normally, he wouldn't think anything of it, but he noticed that the end of it tail seemed to be wagging back and forth, like a dog dose whenever it's worried about something. Also why was the join at the back? All the belts he knew the join was at the front. He also noticed that the woman had a very slight blue tinge to her eyes and had slightly longer ears than normal. However, his watch beeped getting his attention.

"aww, man I am going to be so late. Grandpa's going to kill me" he said aloud before speeding off at a high rate.

Lilo and Stitch had just given Sasami the bottle of water, when both of them heard someone say something. Turning around, they noticed a teenage boy skating off at high pace. Nether Lilo or Stitch could figure out why, but the scent coming from him was wrong. Like he wasn't suppose to be human at all; but something else; but of course that was silly. Right?

After taking a big draw from the bottle, Sasami began to feel better. Though she still had shakes, she could feel some strength return to her. She cursed her heritage. She was from a very rare line of night elves called the Ali-rai. In the basic tongue that roughly translated too "Shadow Hunter". It was the reason why her eyes had a blue tinge to them, and not a silver or gold tinge to them, like other Night Elves. That was the only thing in common that normal elves had with night elves, the silver or golden glow in their eyes; and over the millenniums the Blue tinge of the Ali-rai became more and more rare.

The Ali-rai where famed for their ability to detect demonic power far better than even the best of druids. They were a huge help during the burning crusade, and many even believe that if it wasn't for them, they would have lost the war. However, those days were an awfully long time ago, and even the oldest of Night Elves struggle to remember the events of those days.

Eventually they got back to the hotel, where they found Hamish waiting on them.

"So did you guys have fun exploring the city?"

"Oh yeah, we had a blast. Except for the end when we were going through central park; Sasami suddenly got a very bad case of the shakes." Lilo said as they walked towards the dining room/

"huh, well that's interesting. Because out of all the people I talked to today, and news articles I read, central park was mentioned the most. Surprisingly, the second most mentioned place was the Xanatos building; headquarters of Xanatos Enterprise. But I guess that one is more because of the fact that its rumored to have a castle on top of it. God I wish I had that kind of money" Hamish finished as he wondered how much it would have cost to transfer an entire castle from Scotland all the way to New York; then have it rebuilt on top of a building.

"So Hamish, do you think we should go look around central park tonight?" Lilo asked once they where seated at a table.

"sounds like a plan Lilo. Its where the most amount of sighting have been, and there are lots of dark places were you'll be able to hide, if we see civilians coming."

"Do you think we'll see it tonight?"

"don't get yer hopes up Lilo. The chances of seeing it are next to nothing. We could be searching for some time before we find anything even remotely out of the ordinary"

"I know Hamish. But I'm just so excited and full of energy for some reason."

"that might be more because of the fact that in two days time there will be a full moon. I thought you always got like this on full moons Lilo" Sasami said just after taking a drink.

"But the next one is not for a couple of weeks"

"for Kauai yes. But remember that we're now on the opposite side of America, we've went through several time zones, and now the full moon's only a few days away"

"Aww, man. That means that for the next three days I can't leave the room because I'll be covered in fur."

"Not necessarily, I've made several potions that should suppress the werewolf virus. Its completely safe and it only lasts six hours, so once its been destroyed by your immune system, you'll be able to change again." Came Sasami's solution to Lilo's plight.

"wait, if you could make a potion that could do that, then why didn't you make me one when we where back home?"

"Several reasons really. The first one is that I didn't have one of the ingredients. But thanks to our little shopping trip, I do now. The other reason is that it shouldn't be used very often because of some side effects."

"and the side effects are?" Lilo asked, wondering what else might happen to her, that involved the supernatural.

"slightly more pain when you transform and a much more aggressive werewolf, but since you are in control whenever you're a werewolf, I don't know how that second one will affect you. Personally, I still recommend not using it. But if you really want to use it, the option is there." Sasami finished, and just in time too, because just then their food for the evening arrived.

* * *

my avatar walks onto a black screen and bows before you "Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed inspiring it. I'm finally getting Hamish to use me; and its all thanks to my puppy dog pout. i know its weird for me to call it that, since I'm more like a cat, but still thats what it is. of course hamish calls it "cruel and unusual torture" before calling me "pure evil". well, i can only do so much, your reviews inspire him to write too. (she dose the peace sign to you all) so get reviewing, or else I'll came and do the puppy dog pout to you" she giggles slightly before bowing again and skips off screen. 


End file.
